A Kitty's Gift
by foxknightyouko009
Summary: Blaze just dumped her bf of two years and now she has an itch that really needs to be scratched. Can the special delivery man help her? Read to find out. Must be over 18 to read this fic, contains language and sexual content. You've been warned.


Hey everyone! I'm back with a short fic. I know I've been out for awhile, mostly due to issues with my shoulder and my job. But I hope you guys enjoy this fic, I wanted to try a paring I haven't done before. This is a Tails X Blaze fic, I know it's a fandom not really pushed but I think they make a cute couple. So I hope you enjoy and I'll see ya at the bottom.

Also I don't own Sonic! I just write smut of it.

* * *

**A Kitty's Gift**

"I need the Johnson reports filled out and done by five kay?" Sally's voice crackled over the intercom. Blaze nodded and reached into her desk drawer to pull out the reports she needed. Ever since the office computers crashed due to a major malfunction a few days ago, the whole office had been working some serious overtime to get everything back online and in order by the end of the week. Sally was being a bit more bitchy than usual, Blaze did consider her a great friend, but even her nerves were being pushed. Especially with today being a rather demanding day. And sadly, it was a day Blaze wanted, no, needed to have off.

Two weeks ago, she had broken up with Silver, her boyfriend of the past two and a half years. Blaze was furious over the break-up. She knew that when a relationship ended, the two involved would typically blame each other over why it ended, but for once, all the blame for their going separate ways was squarely on Silver's shoulders. When they had first met, Blaze had fallen hard. Silver was the perfect gentlemen, with bright golden eyes, a handsome face, smooth white fur, course he was teased for being a pothead since he looked like a marijuana plant. She admitted that she loved to tease him about that, but it was always in good fun. Blaze had been attracted to him right on the spot, and within two weeks of their meeting she had asked him out.

The problems in their relationship came in a rare and rather unique way. All of her friends, Blaze knew had broken up with their boyfriends for the same old reasons. They weren't there for them, or they were distant, they wouldn't commit fully, and of course, the old 'screwing' someone else on the side. For Blaze, the reason was crystal clean and simple: Silver refused to put out.

Blaze was not a virgin, hadn't been one for a long time. Now she wasn't a slut, nor did she go out looking for sex. She refused to cheat on her boyfriends, she also didn't have any weird fetishes like some past ex's. Nor did she wear slutty clothing to go pick up some random john for a one-night stand in some shady motel. She just simply liked and enjoyed sex, and there was nothing wrong with that. She knew in most relations it was typically the guy who'd push for it and not the girl, that was one thing she found unique about herself.

When she'd met Silver, one of the first things he stated was that he didn't want to rush into a physical relationship. Kissing, no problem, hugs? At least three a day, making out on the couch? Nothing wrong with that. Now anything beyond that he felt would endanger their new relationship.

Blaze accepted that at the time, certain that as things went along, she could convince him otherwise. She didn't act like a whore, but knew she had the goods to seduce a man if she really wanted to. Blaze was still young in her early twenty's, with a great body and she knew how to use it. Deep honey gold eyes, a modest size chest, and some very sexy curves, all in all, any man would be lucky to have a girl like her. Well, every man cept Silver who's head was thicker than the wood of the desk she was currently sitting at. Every sultry single she'd sent his way had been met with nothing. Every husky voice, loose-fitting shirt, flash of skin did nothing to him. Blaze had begun to think that he was gay a few months into their relationship, which would explain why he was such a perfect gentleman.

It was only a couple of weeks ago that she had found out he was fucking some wolf on the side, a pair of twin wolves actually. That right there was the end of this relationship. Not only was he not sleeping with Blaze, but he was fucking two girls! Two years of her life she'd spent wanting to fuck the silver-headed hedgehog had ended with nothing. Blaze hadn't had sex in over two years now, and she was getting more frustrated with each passing day. Course she'd never felt the need to resort to pleasuring herself, but now that need had become an itch she REALLY wanted to scratch.

"Blaze? Blaze?!" The catgirl looked up to see her boss Sally standing at the doorway between their offices. Her arms folded across her chest as she had a file between her arm and chest. "I'm out for lunch for the next hour then I'm off to a meeting with my bosses. There's some computer guy coming by with my new system, can you let him into my office?" Sally tossed the keys at Blaze of swiftly caught them in her hand.

"Sure, no prob." She assured her, Sally nodded and left as Blaze sat back down. "Maybe then I can sneak out early and..." thoughts of using her new toy at home filled the feline's mind. Leaning back in her chair, she finished up the rest of the Johnson reports before filing them away. Blaze then stood up to stretch her spine and neck, several pops filled the room as she groaned in pleasure then sat back down. Opening a Word file on her PC and starting an email to the Johnson's to apologize for the delay. She had just hit send when a pounding came from the door. Blaze stood up and walked over to the door which leads to Sally's office. Peeking inside, she could see someone at the door waiting to be let inside, she took out the keys and went to unlock the door for him. "Just a Sec!"

"Hi, how are..." Blaze trailed off as she looked up at the guy in front of her. There had to be only one explanation: she had tripped on her way to the door and killed herself, and was now in Heaven standing at a God. His eyes were a deep ocean blue, deep yellow-golden fur, and quite a body from what she could see. He wore a white tank top which perfectly outlined his well-shaped upper body and a pair of tan baggy cargo jeans.

"I'm here with the PC?" He said, jerking his thumb back to a dolly at his side which held four large boxes, each labeled for a different part of a computer set up. Reaching over, he took a clipboard from the box on the top and looked it over. "Sally Acorn?" he asked, assuming that's who he was talking to. Blaze shook her head and snapped herself back to reality.

"Blaze, Sally's not here right now. I'll sign for it," she said, grabbing and taking the clipboard and scribbling down her name and the date. "Here you are, Mr. Prower," Blaze said, as she peered down at the name on the board.

"Prower, Miles. But I go by Tails." The man supplied, taking back the clipboard and putting it on the boxes. "Back up a bit please?" He asked Blaze stepped back as Tails grabbed the dolly and turned to tip it back and wheel it into the office. Blaze closed the door behind them and stared at him from the back. She had to admit from the front he looked pretty normal, but seeing the back she saw he had two twin tails, along with a really nicely shaped butt. It didn't take long for a familiar frustrating heat to ignite inside her stomach the second she'd opened that door and laid her eyes on him. Plus the form-fitting clothes Tails were wearing sure weren't helping, if anything, they only made the heat that much more intense.

"So... where do you want it?" Tails asked, setting down the dolly and looking back over his shoulder at the feline. Millions of forbidden images jumped into Blaze's mind at the seemingly-innocent question. Images of her on the desk with him behind her ramming into her, one's of him in that chair and her on top of him, riding him till it broke. She gulped what felt like a huge lump in her throat as the fox waited for an answer, his foot tapping on the carpet.

"Oh, on the desk, please." Blaze managed to Croke out, a slight blush forming across her cheeks. Tails gave her an odd look, tilting his head, but turned away to move Sally's old system off the desk. The second he turned around, Blaze rubbed her thighs together, trying to prevent some juices running down her thigh from the soaked panties she now wore. This certainly was not the time to fantasize about the hot guy who was now bending over in front of her.

Blaze slapped herself mentally, trying to clear her mind of the forbidden thoughts and desires. She was still getting over her ex, had a lot of work to do, not to mention a night with her newest toy. Furthermore, she couldn't risk this, there was just no way. What if Sally came back? Or someone else showed up?

"You got a drink or some water?" Tails asked, panting slightly from having lifted Sally's monster a CPU and the monitor off her desk and replacing it with the new one. Blaze nodded and ran to her office as quickly as she could. Gasping a bit as she slammed the door behind her. Dear lord, she had never felt this way before. Not even with Silver or any of her ex's. Whatever it was, it was taking what little self-control she had left after Silver and left her high and dry to not jump the foxy God in Sally's office. What the heck was going on with her? Was the need truly that great?

Blaze shook her head and slapped both of her cheeks, trying to clear her mind as she walked over to the water cooler, accidentally bumping her desk with her foot and knocking her purse to the ground. Spilling all of its contents onto the floor. "Damn it!" Blaze cursed and knelt down to gather her supplies, stopping when she'd found a small round red container. Memories quickly came flooding back into her mind.

She had broken up with Silver on the night of their second year anniversary, that night, Blaze had thrown all caution into the wind, cooking up a grand fancy dinner. Dressing in her sexiest outfit, which had been a purple dress with no back, it was a very short one too, allowing full view of the matching black stockings she wore. Along with the matching crotchless black panties, she pretty much revealed every feminine feature she had and waited patiently for him to show up. The goal of that evening was simple: fuck Silver's brains out till the night was done and over with. Silver had then come home and everything fell apart. She recalled the words he'd said to her upon seeing her.

"Oh sorry baby, but I've been screwing my two best friends every weekend." And that was the end of that. Once he'd said that she'd kicked his ass to the curve and hadn't seen him since. Holding the red container Blaze sighed, she had taken even measure in plan for that said night of passion, including the most obvious one of all. Blaze found herself licking her lips as she stared down at it, twirling it between her fingers.

"Blaze, you got that water? It's hotter than hell in here." Tails called out from the other room. This caused another lustful thought to pop into the cat's head, and a mental image of the fox dripping in sweat from hard work snapped the last thread of resistance in her mind. She slowly stood up, grabbing a cup of water from the cooler, and walked right into Sally's office, fully intent on making it happen.

"Here you go," she said, handing him the cup of refreshing water. Tails were quick to gulp it down, some of the water oozed down his cheek and over his muzzle. Blaze watched him, licking her lips as she then walked over to Sally's door, pulling out the key's and locking it. "What's up?" Tails asked, putting down the paper cup, watching as Blaze tossed away the keys. She spun around, walked right up to him, threw her arms around the fox's neck and dragged him down into one of the most passionate kisses he'd ever had in his entire life.

Tails stood there stunned as Blaze eagerly pressed her mouth onto his own, her tongue snaking out to run along his lips, begging and asking for access. He took about two seconds to comprehend a beautiful woman like her had just leaped into his arms and onto his mouth. Once he got over the shock and surprise, he quickly responded. His hands curled onto his hips, rubbing up and down along the fabric of her skirt as he felt her hips tremble. Parting his lips and granting her access to his wet cavern. Soon both of their tongues were locked in a deep embrace as Blaze moaned and melted into him, her tongue dueled his own in an intense battle of lust. But she soon gave into him, reaping the rewards of pleasure from said kiss.

Tails hands ran down along her curvy hips, all the way to her pump rear where he gave it a playful squeeze, Blaze moaned and lifted her hands up to quickly undo her suit jacket, peeling it off her form and tossing it who knows where behind her. Tails followed suit, breaking his kiss with the hot vixen for a moment, just so he could pull his tank top off and threw it away. The fabric landed on one of the boxes as Tails watched Blaze begin to unbutton her blouse, he smirked and spun her around, pulling her up against him, lathering her neck and shoulders with his hot tongue. He suckled on the soft skin as he peppered it with little love bites. Blaze moaned, tilting her head back onto his broad shoulders as she felt his hands come up to cup her full breasts, tweaking and twisting her erect nipples through the fabric of her bra.

Finally the last button came undone, and Blaze yanked off her blouse, letting it fall between the two of them. Her hands went for the inseam of her skirt as Tails hands continued to massage her breasts through her bra, squeezing the soft fleshy mounds and rubbing them in slow circles. Blaze could tell he was getting a bit annoyed that the bra wouldn't pop off and grant him the access he really wanted.

"It clips off in the front." Blaze giggled, gasping once Tails got it to slide off, looking back at him, she winked as she unzipped her skirt and let it slide down her long, slim legs. Tails made a sound of acknowledgment and grabbed her tits in his hands, giving them another approving squeezed as he checked out the purple panties the sexy kitten wore. Tails moved her around and sat her on the desk as he moved in between her legs, positioning himself for what they both knew was about to happen. 'Good thing I moved the computer.' He thought, only to be taken back to reality by what she said next.

"Fuck the foreplay and fuck me!" Blaze moaned, bending down over the desk on all fours and spreading her legs wide, this allowed Tails a perfect view of her damp slit, hidden by the crotch of said panties, she teased the poor fox by running her tail along her slit, her chest rising with each breath. She reached up above her and sapped the band which held her hair in place, her bangs now covering her eyes.

"You, you sure?" Tails whispered, reaching into his pocket for a condom, he knew once this happened. There'd be no going back for either one of them, yet fucking a complete stranger right here and now was a once in a lifetime chance that he'd be a fool to pass up.

"Yes! And fuck that condom! I'm on the pill! Just give it to me!" Blaze explained, desperate for this, her whole body wanted it, no craved it, no she NEEDED it. Tails nodded and unzipped his jeans, dropping them down to his ankles in one quick motion, his boxers followed soon after. Blaze's eyes went almost as wide as saucers at the sight of Tails shaft. She'd once 'accidentally' walked in on Silver as he had finished taking a shower, and seen what he had to offer. Which was quite nice, but this fox in front of her sure put the hedgehog to shame.

"Hold on." Tails grunted softly, grasping at her hips as he grabbed the hem of her panties and slid them over the curves of her tight ass. Now allowing him a full view of the puffy pink folds and dripping flower which seemed to be screaming for him to enter her. Blaze thought she was prepared for when he made his move, but the second his shaft impaled her the kitten's head snapped back and a loud moan of pure ecstasy oozed from her lips.

Tails himself groaned and stayed deep inside her wet folds, feeling the way she squeezed him so hard and how snugly he felt inside her. Giving her a few moments to adjust, but Blaze didn't need nor want it. She braced herself onto the desk, her claws digging into the wood and pushed herself back hard to fully embrace him. Tails hissed in approval and pulled himself out, till just his tip was inside her, then he rammed back into her even harder than before.

"Oh God! Oh fuck!" Blaze sighed in pleasure, her head fell forward with her hair draping over her face. Her tail swishing back and forth in front of the fox as she met each thrust he gave with one of her own. Two years, two years she had waited for this. All of the waiting and agony of not being fucked until she became a puddle of lust shattered the moment Tails had sheathed himself inside her. All of that tension and lust was now being turned into something new, a gather heat, which built more and more with each moan and cry of passion they let out.

"Ha-harder!" Blaze gasped, leaning herself forward onto the desk, her hands slipped and no longer held onto the wood. All she could do was lay there and take the hard fucking he was giving her. Tails obeyed her command and slammed into her with more power, his swollen tip pounding into her cervix. His thrusts felt so good it was like he was pummeling her pussy into oblivion and Blaze loved every second of it. No man had ever been this intense with her, she felt like a puddle of clay and he was the clay maker, turning her into whatever he wanted her to be.

Dear God this was incredible, so good, so intense, Tails watched all of her reactions and reached a hand forward under the writhing kitten. Reaching up to her breasts only to find they were sandwiched against the wooden desk, her erect nipples being smashed into the wood so instead, he went for another little nub. Sliding his hands up her stomach, the fox soon found her erect clit and gave it a flick. This caused Blaze to gasp, arching her whole body upwards into his own, "oh fuck! again!" she called out, this time surprising Tails when her hand went down to join his own. Flicking and stroking her clit again and again with each deep thrust he made into her.

All too soon, Blaze could feel her inner walls starting to ripple and tighten up around his shaft. Suddenly the realization that as exhilarating and forbidden fucking on her boss's desk was, she was still in her office building with non-soundproof walls. Reality began to sink in as she quickly bit on her lips, trying to silence her screams, case someone heard them.

"Blaze." He whispered, leaning down over her onto the desk, his lips soon found her twitching ear and gave it a playful lick. "Don't hold it in." She looked back at him, lust in her eyes and a look of surprise on her face. "Scream for me." There was something about the way he said it, it seemed so... so commanding, so wild. Determined to make sure she did scream, Tails slammed into her even faster, his tip reaching now all the way to her very womb, trying to force it's way inside. Now Blaze liked her job, a lot actually, but right now she didn't give a flying fuck anymore. Tails gave her one final thrust, one so hard it finally broke her limit and she obeyed without any thought.

Throwing her head back into his chest, the kitten's whole body shuddered hard and she howled so loudly, she was certain the next building overheard her. Crying out in pleasure as she came hard, her orgasm overwhelming her as she sprayed warm juices all over Tails cock and the desk. Her whole body gave in as Tails himself howled just as loudly, ramming his shaft into her womb and spraying it with his seed. Groaning loudly the two of them both soon fell down onto the desk, panting hard and covered with sweat as they rode out their orgasm's together.

"That... that was fucking amazing!" Blaze breathed out, Tails could only nod as he rested against her shoulder, still breathing just as hard as she was.

"Would you mind telling me what made you jump me like that?" He asked, slowly pulling out of her, his spent cock covered with her and his own cum, he watched as his seed began to ooze out of her.

"I was frustrated, you were sexy, and I wanted to fuck you. Plus you didn't seem to mind." She pointed at his semi-hard cock as Tails yanked up his boxers and jeans. Fixing them before he looked back at the kitten.

"Oh I didn't." he openly admitted, grabbing her blouse and jacket as he set them down onto the desk next to her. "I don't mean to ruin the mood here, but I've still a job to finish." He teased, grabbing and pulling on his tank top and tucking it back into his jeans.

"I'll do it, I know how to play with cords." Blaze replied, giving the fox a sly wink as she sat up and began to dress herself. But she soon stopped and tugged off the panties she wore, tossing them at the fox who caught them confused. "A gift, now go before someone comes to check out what all the noise was."

Tails pocketed the fabric and gave her a smirk back as he watched her dress, putting back on the bra, and her blouse and top. "Good point," he admitted, grabbing the dolly and heading for the door. "If anyone asks about the noise, just say you tripped on a box and twisted your ankle. Just fake a limp." Blaze snorted as she finished buttoning up her jacket.

"Trust me, they'll be no faking involved," she replied, smirking as she fixed her skirt and jacket so they looked normal. Tails laughed, his cheeks turning a bit pink as he winked. "Take my office out, it won't seem so suspicious," Blaze advised. Tails nodded and started walking towards the door. "Hey!"

He turned around only to feel Blaze's lips meet his once more in another passionate kiss, soon she broke it and smiled. "Thanks." Tails returned the smile, then kissed her again, wanting one last taste of her sweet lips before he left.

"Anytime, literality." He said, giving one last wink and slipping out into her office. Blaze furrowed her brow, confused as to what the fox meant. Reaching into her pocket for a napkin, she found something else instead. Pulling it out, she looked it over, it was a small business card.

"Prower Electronics." She began. "3992 West Main Street. (703)-836-0945." Blaze smiled and stared at the card for several moments before slipping it back into her pocket. "I think I'll be hanging onto this." She whispered, narrowing her eyes in thought as she reached into her phone to dial a friend.

"Hey, it's me... I think I've found one..."

**The End?**

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed the fic, I may do a sequel if this one get's a lot of good reviews and ratings. Till next time~


End file.
